My New Pet Owl
by Vivid Tear
Summary: Percy's whole world is turned upside down when he has to look after an owl named Minerva. Problem is, all owls hate him with a passion. Will Percy survive, or will the owl win? Final chapter finally done!
1. I Recieve A Devil Bird

A/N

So, I know that I was supposed to post another chapter to "Carnival", but whatever. I'll do it some other time. I promise! :D

On with the story!

* * *

><p>Percy's P. O. V.<p>

My whole world was turned upside down when I woke up to find an owl with beady little eyes perched on my bedpost. Okay, let me back up a little.

I am Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, blah blah blah. Ask any other camper (besides my friends and the Ares cabin) and they'll treat me like a hero. Just because I helped save Olympus, doesn't mean I'm amazing or anything. Just ask Annabeth, who will tell you the attention is going to make my head swell up like a balloon.

So anyways, I was having a staring contest or something with the owl when I noticed the gray letter on my pillow. I read it, and this is what it says:

_Dear Perseus Jackson,_

_I know how you feel about my daughter. As much as I hate to say it, I will grant you my permission, only because Aphrodite said it would be inevitable anyways. However, you must perform a task. You must take care of that owl I left in your care. The list is on the back of this letter. Show no one. _

_-Athena_

Well this day kept getting better and better. I flipped over the letter.

_TAKING CARE OF MINERVA_

_Step 1: Feeding_

_Step 2: Playing_

_Step 3: Walking_

_Step 4: Bathing_

_Step 5: Sleeping_

_P. S. This isn't your ordinary owl._

Well, this is just great. I had to babysit an owl that sooner or later would start pecking my guts out. The note didn't exactly tell you how to do each of these things. Plus, I didn't exactly love that look Minerva was giving me.

Wasn't Minerva the Roman form of Athena? Annabeth would be so proud of me. Speaking of Annabeth, I couldn't even ask her for help. She probably knew all about these evil creatures. I looked at the devil bird.

"WHO-O-O!" It glared at me with those cold eyes. I glanced at the clock. 5:25. At this rate, Minerva would wake up the whole camp. I didn't want to explain what an owl was doing in my cabin.

"Shush! Hmmm... What does an owl eat?" I was thinking (Ooh, I know. What a shocker.) about this and didn't notice the owl start flying around. It knocked over my lamp and flew into my Minotaur horn I hung on my wall.

_CRASH!_

The sound vibrated on the floor. I glanced out the window. The Athena cabin had their lights on. Whoops. I grabbed the owl and pushed it into the closet just as Annabeth came in.

"Geez, Seaweed Brain. Did you sleep walk into the wall?" She smirked at me, although she looked kind of tired.

"Heh, sorry Annabeth. Go back to sleep. I'll see you at breakfast, 'kay?" I smiled at her, my eyes darting between her and the closet.

"Okay, Percy. Don't kill yourself. It might be hard, as your head is filled with seaweed." With that, she left. She was probably half asleep. Good, because she notices every little detail when she's awake.

I sighed in relief. I opened the door, and there was Minerva, sitting on a T-shirt that was on the ground. It glared at me with such hatred I flinched. This was like talking to Athena. Right on cue, Minerva hooted.

"WHOOO-O-O!" It flew out of the closet and perched on top of the window. I sighed. This was going to be hard.

* * *

><p>AN

How was that? I figured it would be funny watching Percy look after an owl. Look for more chapters! I love you guys. Review! OR ELSE. :D


	2. I Attempt To Feed Said Devil Bird

A/N

Part two of "My New Pet Owl" is here! Sorry it took so long, but I have a life to deal with. Be happy I'm so kind. :D

On with the show!

Percy's P. O. V.

After stuffing the demon into my closet, I walked out to breakfast. Grover was already sitting at my table. Since he technically wasn't human, he always sat with me.

"Hey, Percy! Want a can?" He held one up. Being the human that I was, I politely turned him down. Dryads came with some French toast, an apple, and Fruit Loops. I went to the brazier and pushed off the French toast.

_Athena, please help me. _I added as a second thought after praying to Poseidon and Athena. I went back to the table.

"Hey, Grover, What do owls eat?" He pondered for a bit. Finally, he looked up.

"I don't know. Ask Annabeth." I mentally slapped myself. Of course he would say that.

"Fine, I will." I started to get up again when he stopped me. When he looked at me, I thought he was going to say something useful. Instead, he said:

"Can I have your apple?" This was like déjà vu. I gave it to him, then headed for the Athena table. Malcolm noticed me first and grinned.

"Hi, Percy. Annabeth, your boyfriend's here." Annabeth turned towards me. She smiled, her grey eyes sparkling in the light.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain. Come here to gawk, or what?" I blushed, shaking my head.

"What do owls eat?" I suppose I shouldn't have said that, because she started going off in an Athena-styled answer, which was more like a lecture.

"Well, owls will eat rodents, fish, insects-" I kind of dozed off, because Annabeth was sort of staring at me expectantly.

"What..? Oh, yeah! Thanks, Wise Girl." I walked away, hearing her mutter, "What a Seaweed Brain." in an affectionate way. When I got back to the Poseidon table, Grover was just finishing up eating his napkin.

"Hey, Perce! Want to hear a new song I've been practicing? It's called, "Muskrat Love". It's my favorite song." As I nodded my head, he whipped out a new pair of reed pipes, given by the Council as a welcoming gift.

He started playing the most stupid song I had ever heard. Even worse than the time he attempted to play Rebecca Black's "Friday".

My eyes started misting, and I guess he thought that I was crying tears of joy because he started playing even _louder._

Campers all around us stared at Grover in amusement. I could see Juniper standing at the edge of the woods, although she looked like she loved the song.

I started laughing. I know it was rude, but I couldn't help it. I waved good-bye to Grover and walked to the woods.

From what little I was paying attention, Annabeth had said insects. Being a son of Poseidon, I didn't like catching fish to eat. I still remember the time Paul had taken me fishing. Every time he turned around, I would release the fish back into the water.

I didn't want to kill a rat either. Artemis would probably be annoyed. And when gods are annoyed, they usually attempt to kill someone. In Artemis's case, she would turn me into a jackelope.

I was a guinea pig once, and didn't want to be another animal again. Anyways, I figured I would go insect-hunting, which is harder than it looks.

If you tried diving for one, they would fly away and you'll end up with dirt in your mouth. I speak from experience.

After getting yelled at by numerous dryads, I finally caught five. I ran to my cabin. To anybody else, I would've looked like a hobo, with dirt on my clothes and face. The branch in my hair didn't exactly help.

Let's just say that I was pissed when I found that Minerva had opened my closet door and was munching on some of my fish in the fish tank. They had been a gift from my dad, named Joe, Denise, and Albert. Yes, I know that I'm not that creative.

When I tried offering the (now dead) insects to it, Minerva gave me an owl sneer, its eyes turning a strange gray. It was gone in a second, so I figured that I must have imagined it.

I sighed, and was about to toss the insects out the window when I paused. Don't litter. That's the first thing you learn at camp. The naiads and dryads will unleash rabid squirrels in you cabin in addition to mud and centipedes in your bed.

Nothing is more frightening then finding slimy things crawling on your face and squirrels chewing on your ear. Trust me.

I now knew one thing; this devil owl was insanely smart, and its life was devoted to annoying the Hades out of me.

A/N

Chapter two is done! Woot! The fish names were based off the three fish in my homeroom this year.

Ahaha. Needless to say, the person who named them wasn't creative. All.

Bye~


	3. I Attempt To Play Checkers With Minerva

A/N

Hey, people! I'm in an exceptionally good mood today, since I just got home from school. School=Hell. Just saying. ;)

I'm covering all the steps to the list, so expect more chapters. Without further ado, here you go!

* * *

><p>Percy P. O. V.<p>

Let me explain why I'm lying in a mud puddle. After eating the rest of my fish (I was super pissed. You know that those were the last Chimaeras in the sea? Not to be confused with the Chimera) Minerva sat and sneered at me. I tied a rope around its neck and led it out. Probably not the best idea.

It bit the rope off in five seconds flat and flew towards the forest. I, being myself, managed to trip over air. After brushing myself off, I ran towards the forest, calling for Mrs. O' Leary. It isn't fun getting run over by a hellhound the size of a large tank. Really, it isn't. I have the bruises to prove it.

You should never enter the forest unprepared. Monsters can attack you, and, if you're lucky, the dryads will pelt you with acorns. It's worse if you're within a foot of their tree.

"Mi-ner-va! Here, birdy!" I called around for the owl a couple of times. Mrs. O' Leary was no help whatsoever. She marked every tree in the forest. Guess who the dryads pelted with acorns? I swear, I never knew dryads threw so hard.

Mrs. O' Leary marked a bush, the dryad coming out, whacking me with a large stick. Who knew a hellhound could have so much pee? She probably peed out a river.

After half an hour, I found Minerva preening in a large oak tree. After receiving numerous glares from the dryad, I climbed up. I straddled the branch and got closer to Minerva. When I was a foot and a half away, I made a desperate grab.

Too bad it flew away, huh? I lost my balance and flew off the branch, landing in the mud below. Mrs. O' Leary gave a happy bark and jumped in after me. So there I was, enjoying (not) a mud bath with my hellhound, while the devil itself stood on a log and smirked, looking smug.

I was caked with mud with leaves stuck in _very _uncomfortable places. I looked like the Swamp Monster, and would be questioned if I went back to camp looking like something the river puked up.

Good thing there was a nice dryad in the forest; Juniper. She gave me a honeysuckle vine that I used to tether Minerva to a boulder. It tried to bite it off, but couldn't. I smirked. Finally, that _thing _was getting what it deserved.

I didn't know what owls played, so I attempted playing other games. Fetch, tag, checkers, et cetera. To put it simply, it didn't work:

"Here, Minerva! Get the stick!"

"…"

"Hey, you! Watch where you throw things!"

_WHACK!_

"Owww….."

Fetch: Avoid dryads. Next: tag.

"I tagged you! Your turn!'

"SQUUACK!"

"OWWWWWWW! Not with the beak!"

Tag: Minor injuries. Next: Checkers.

"Checkmate!"

"SQUUACK!"

"OWWWWW!"

Checkers: ruined board. Next: Death if anymore.

Like I said, it didn't work. By the time the conch horn sounded for dinner, I looked like a piece of shit. I was covered in dried mud, with scratches and bruises everywhere. My normally messed up hair looked like Bessie (now identified as a boy) had chewed it then spit it out again.

After stuffing Minerva in my cabin and trying to make myself look semi presentable, I headed to the pavilion. Grover was already sitting at my table, chewing on a metal fork like it was the greatest food known to man. Or goat.

"Hey, Perce! Man, what happened to you?" Grover stopped chewing on his fork to look at me. I smoothed out my hair. Kind of.

I sat down, grabbing my plate. "I… fell." To avoid Grover's questioning, I loaded my plate with food and went to the fire.

After sliding off a slice of Olympian pizza and offering to Poseidon, Athena, and Artemis (animals, right?), I sat down again. Grover was polishing off his plate loaded with eating utensils.

"Hey, G-man. How's life treating you?" Grover than started ranting on the polluting humans messing up the eco-system, while I munched on my pizza, saving the anchovies for Minerva.

As much as I hated the damn bird, I had to care for it. If I didn't, Athena would make my molecules explode one by one.

After stopping to talk to Annabeth for a while, I went back to my cabin, skipping the sing-along. Minerva was tapping on my (monster-free) laptop, changing the background to a photo of itself.

I threw the anchovies on the desk. After glaring at me, Minerva quickly ate them. I collapsed on my bed. I was tired, I felt like I had just ran eighteen miles, and it wasn't even 9:00 yet.

I went to the bathroom. Let me tell you, it's nicer than most others. The walls are made of marble, studded by pearls found only at the bottom of the ocean. After taking a long, relaxing shower, I dressed and stepped out.

My room was a disaster. Minerva had made a game out of completely destroying it, and was currently perched on top of the closet door. I stared in dismay. It looked like Typhon had gone through.

I was probably going to get kitchen duty the next day, and it'll be _Minerva's _fault. I was seriously considering stuffing the freaking thing into a bag and offer it to the gods (aka throw it into a fire).

And it's been less than a _week_.

* * *

><p>AN

And done! I'm starting to like Minerva. Because really, who doesn't like seeing an owl whip Percy's butt? Exactly. ;)

Read and review! Till next time~ :D


	4. I Attempt To Walk Minerva

A/N

Hi, people!

Sorry I've been occupied lately, (cough-school-cough) but at least I'm making an effort! :D

Here's another chapter, read and review! ;)

On with the story! :3

* * *

><p>Percy P. O. V.<p>

I was in the kitchen scrubbing plates (with lava). Whose fault was it? None other than Minerva. After Miranda Gardiner inspected my room, Dionysus had declared it the worst. Which got me here.

If you're wondering, playing with lava is not fun. At all. I had to wear these special gloves that looked pretty stupid, and occasionally, lava would spray and burn me. Being the son of Poseidon, I was fine at first. But after a while, it started hurting like the Underworld. I know better than others.

Here and there, I would see Minerva sitting on a cupboard or something, and sneer at me. Its feathers looked an unusual gray, and its eyes flashed intelligently. I shuddered; just like Athena.

I finished all 243 plates (and cups, and twice as many silverware) and collapsed on the floor. It was well after ten o' clock, and I was expected to teach sword-fighting in about five minutes.

"Who-o-ooo!" Minerva flew around the kitchen. I knew what happened if I left it alone, so I had brought it with me.

I sighed and peeled off the apron. "Yeah, yeah, you stupid owl." Minerva gave me a death glare and flew back outside through the window, straight towards the forest. Whatever, it knew what it was doing.

I checked my watch/shield that Tyson had made for me a few summers ago. It was 12:25, and I would have to run to get to the arena in time. When I finally got there, I realized something was very wrong.

The campers I was supposed to teach were all weird. One girl had blond hair and freakishly pink eyes. As if she felt me staring at her, she spun towards me.

"Oh my gosh, hi! My name is Marilyn Amethyst Mystic Rainbow Sue! Just call me Mary Sue, though." I sighed. I had dealt with these kinds of people before, and it had been awkward. I would tell you about the class, but I'll just give you a small piece of it:

"So, umm, hi. I'm your instructor for today."

"WOW! You're _so _hot. I'm Marina Sky Emerald Opal Justice."

"Umm, okay."

Plus this other girl:

"I'm Percy."

"I am Winter Frost Pearl Snow White. Just call me W. F. P. S.W., though."

"Right."

And this one was the weirdest:

Hi, you new?"

"Totally! My name's Desmia Star Dream Fantasy Sparkle Twinkle Rose Diamond Ocean Golden Silver Pink Red Blue Green Heart Aurora Luna Destiny Eternal Sprinkle Raindrop Crystal Echo Valentine Autumn Blossom Bloom Magic Everest Chrysanthemum Strawberry Mirror Reflection Bell Cloud Eternity Mist Millennia Flora Spirit Glass Cheer Grass Butterfly Angel Moon Sun Heaven Pure Ruby Vivid Tear Ice America Stream!"

"…How do you say that without breathing?"

"It's a talent. I can also talk to animals, breathe underwater, fly, disappear, find a cure for cancer-"

Finally, the class was over. I sat down on a bench and drank some water. Minerva flew down and knocked it out of my hands. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the evil thing.

Pulling out an indestructible leash made by the Hephaestus cabin, I clipped it on Minerva and led it out to the forest. Turns out, it was a bad idea.

The whole time, it was dragging me around. For such a small animal, it sure was strong. I slammed into a tree, slid through mud, and fell into the river. Normally, I wouldn't have minded, but my mortal cash slipped out of my pocket and got ruined.

I got covered with more crap from the floor. In fact, I scared the Hades out of the Stoll brothers who were pranking Katie Gardner. Finally, I tied the leash around a branch and washed up by the river.

I didn't notice the footsteps behind me. "Hey, cousin." As I turned around, a warm radiance blinded me. Apollo had visited.

"Lord Apollo." I bowed my head in a way that was supposed to be respectful. He laughed, flashing his teeth.

His gaze settled on Minerva. "Athena giving you trouble?" I nodded.

"Always. She sent me this owl to care for." I looked up to see Apollo staring at me, as if I had totally missed the point. His eyes lit up.

"I feel a haiku forming in my mind!" I grimaced. Although Apollo was god of poetry, he was awful at it.

He cleared his throat dramatically.

"Athena hates you."

"She likes ruining your life."

It is funny to watch."

Apollo grinned, while I face-palmed. "The last one had six syllables." He frowned for a second, then grinned again.

"_It's _funny to watch." He smiled triumphantly. Glancing at the setting sun, he looked at me.

"Gotta go, cuz. Can't let the sun crash! Although it wouldn't have been the first time." With a wink, he started glowing. I looked away. He was gone.

I sat down on a log. I had expected Apollo to help me, but he didn't do a thing. Minerva hooted impatiently, tugging at the leash.

_SNAP!_

The leash snapped and Minerva flew away, towards my cabin. My mouth was open in shock. It would've took godly power to break that thing.

As I trudged back to my cabin, I had one thing in mind:

"Note to self: Never try walking an owl."

* * *

><p>AN

Done! :D

There's a poll on my page. Answer it, or I won't add another chapter. I want at least six, okay? ;)

Ta-ta~ :3

CHALLENGE! I dare you people to say Desmia's name without breathing. Virtual cookies to the winners! :D


	5. I Attempt To Give Minerva A Bath

A/N

Hi! I had some free time, so here's an update. ;)

Almost done with this story. ;_;

Whatever, I can always write more, right? ;)

On with the story! :D

* * *

><p>Percy P. O. V.<p>

It was around nine o' clock when I pulled out the list. Minerva was stabbing my pillow with its incredibly pointy beak, and I was glad I wasn't the victim that time around.

Step number four was bathing. I couldn't remember if they had a special way of washing up, so I decided to use the traditional method.

Dunking it into the bathtub.

Walking into the bathroom, I looked at Minerva. It had gotten bored of murdering the pillow, so it had started ripping up some clothes that was sitting on the floor. Whatever, they were old.

I turned on the water in the bathtub. Soon, it was half-way deep. I snuck up behind Minerva and pulled a sack over its head. I had found that kidnapping was safer than head-on.

It thrashed around in the sack. I dumped it into the water. It glared at me and wiggled around. I made ropes of water wrap around its wings. Hey; being the son of Poseidon had its benefits. And fish listening to my every command wasn't that bad either.

I willed a ball of water over its head. As it fell, Minerva thrashed around harder. Its eyes glinted gray. With a splash, the water came pouring down and Minerva gave a hoot.

"WHOOOO-OOO-O!" I was glad that the bathroom was soundproof. It wasn't that late, so if someone came barging in, they would know that I was hiding something. Making some water balloon sized balls, I started throwing them.

Minerva glared. "WHO-O-OO!" I dropped another ball on its head. Finally, the damn thing was getting what it deserved.

I turned to face the counter. Rummaging around through the drawers, I looked for the soap. Minerva thrashed around some more, hooting every two seconds.

"WHOOO-O-O-OOO!"

_Thrash._

"WHOOO!"

_Struggle._

"WHOOOOOOOO-OOO-OOOO!"

_Splash._

I finally found the soap in the bottom drawer. When I looked back at the tub, I rolled my eyes. Minerva had struggled way too much, causing the water to spill out.

I turned on the water again. Dumping some soap in, the water turned bubbly and… soapy. Minerva struggled again, getting some soap bubbles on my shirt.

"H-hey! Calm down!" Minerva squawked harshly and pulled me in. Being the son of the sea god, I had a huge bathtub. There were three steps down to the bottom and it was more like a miniature pool. My concentration broke in the confusion and the ropes fell.

Minerva gave a victory hoot. "WHO-OOO-O!" It flew out, water droplets spilling everywhere. Pushing down the door handle, Minerva flew out.

I leaped out of the tub and ran out. Water was everywhere and I frowned. Cleaning would take _forever. _I didn't have Tyson this summer, so I was alone.

Minerva was glowering at me from on top of my Minotaur horn. Balancing delicately, it looked haughty, like Athena on her good days.

If it wasn't going to take a bath, I was going to bring the bath to it. Willing some water, I aimed. The water ball sailed, missing the bird by half an inch. Minerva flew to another area, landing on top of the computer.

Forming another ball, I threw it. Minerva flew out of the way again. The water splashed all over the computer, making it explode.

_Crap._

The Hephaestus cabin was going to kill me. Everything they made could harm you somehow, so you had to be careful every time you were next to their watering can or something.

This time, I lost all control. All the water in the tub lifted and cannoned towards Minerva. It got soaked to the bone. I whipped out the dispensable soap and aimed. A thin trail came out, missing. Minerva hooted murderously, flying around like a maniac.

For the next half hour, we chased each other around. Trails of soap were everywhere, and water dripped from the furniture. Minerva was a soapy bundle of crap and I doused it with more water.

Finally, we were done. The cabin was a mess, yet again. Minerva sat by the fan to dry off, and I looked at the mess. There was a knock on the door.

"Hey, Perce! We're coming in!" Grover's voice rang out. I grabbed Minerva by the foot and threw it into the closet. "Y-yeah, sure!"

Grover came in, followed by Annabeth. "Wow, Seaweed Brain, rough day?" Annabeth analyzed the mess, smirking. Grover grinned.

"Percy, next time, take a bath in your _bathroom." _They broke out in laughter. I laughed, smoothing down my hair.

"What are you guys doing here?" They stopped laughing and looked at me, as if I was a rat they were forced to dissect.

Annabeth put a hand on my forehead. "It's Saturday, remember? Movie night." I mentally slapped myself. Ever since after the Titan war, we had started a movie night every Saturday night. Grover bleated nervously. "You sick?"

We sat down by the TV. Annabeth popped in a movie while Grover put a bag of popcorn into the microwave. "What movie is it?"

Annabeth smirked. "Titanic." Grover and I groaned. We had watched it a billion times already. After a few minutes, Grover came back with the popcorn. We settled back and enjoyed the night.

Actually, _they _enjoyed the night. I was a nervous wreck. If Minerva made the slightest bit of a sound, I would wince. A couple of times, Annabeth had frowned, glancing around the room.

Finally, the movie ended. Grover finished up the popcorn, chewing up the bag. I said bye and pushed them out the door. They shot me a couple of odd looks, but I was safe.

I opened up the door. Minerva shot out, glaring at me. With a few pecks on the head, Minerva retired to above the window. I sighed, collapsing on the bed. After a few minutes, I jumped out of bed.

Shit. I had to clean.

* * *

><p>AN

Done! After this, I have one more step to do. This'll end soon. D:

Read and review! Oh, and do the poll. :D

Bye! :D


	6. I Finally Get Rid of Devil Bird

A/N

WHATISTHISIDONTEVEN-

Oh. My. Gosh.

I flipping forgot about this. Actually, I forgot I even had this account.

My computer crashed for who knows how long, and then this completely slipped my mind. The sad part is that this is one of my first stories and not even that advanced, yet I still didn't finish it.

I'm an asshole.

So we had to get another computer, and that completely deleted Microsoft Word. Now I'm stuck with WordPad, which doesn't even have auto correct or anything.

First thought that came to my mind: Shit. I'm screwed.

Anyways, here's the last of this horrible story so I can rest in peace.

* * *

><p>Percy's P. O. V.<p>

My life sucked. It truly sucked.

Not because I was stuck with a stupid bird. No, that wasn't even the worst of it.

I somehow forgot a date with Annabeth. And because of that (thanks to the freaking devil), she settled for using me as target practice. I swear, she came _this close _to punctering my crotch. I don't even know why we have those rotating circle things from the mid-evil times.

And somewhere in camp, Minerva was probably staring at me, laughing its awful owl-y laugh.

"A-Annabeth, please let me down."

She just glared and aimed another arrow. It landed a couple of centimeters from my ear, so close I could feel it brushing against my hair. Which was damp with sweat at this point.

Grover fortunately came running in at that point.

Unfortuneately, he backed out of the arena when an arrow somehow got stuck to a club he was holding.

I grit my teeth- half in fear, half in frustration. Sometimes Grover was so useless I wanted to chase him into the lake. Actually, I would settle for drowning Minerva into the lake instead. However, that was not an option, and if attempted, I would probably die in some kind of freak accident.

Annabeth finally set the bow down after about eighteen close encounters with an arrow stuck in my crotch/hand/head/chest/ear/etc. She looked normal again, as far as I could tell. But I'm not sure. The cloth tied over my eyes made it hard to tell. As for how I knew what happened to Grover, I guess the link was helping.

"Wait, aren't you going to let me go? It's hard to move in these ropes."

She just laughed. Then there was a sound. Then she was gone. And I was still stuck.

A few minutes later- or maybe it was more, the blood gathering in my head was making it a little difficult to tell- theres was a ripping sound, and the cloth fell.

And right smack in my face was the nightmare they called an owl.

I suddenly wished the blindfold was back on.

I glared at it. "Well? Aren't you going to help me?" It hooted and smirked, pulling at my hair. Its talons dug into my skull. Minerva was just having a field day today, wasn't she. I tried wiggling, but Minerva would hoot in annoyance and pull harder.

By the time I got out, I would probably be bald, or maybe even worse.

Just one more step on the list, I chanted to myself.

* * *

><p>Grover sat down at my table next to me. He smiled. I frowned, pulling down my hat. I was totally right. Minerva had ended up tearing out 34 of my head. I now had odd patches of hair on my skull. Maybe I should just shave my entire head.

Grover burst out laughing at an odd piece sticking out. "Wow, Perce, I'm not sure what happened, but you look... amazing. Really. Did the harpies treat you to a free haircut or something?"

I hit him with a spoon. "No, idiot. Just forget about it. I just bought this at the camp store."

We ate dinner for a few more minutes before Dionysus took the stage. At this point it was dark and the fire was being lit by a camper.

"This month we have an... exciting chariot race on the twentieth. The winners get no chores for the remaining days of the moth, hurrah for them. As usual, losers get kitchen duties. Of course, in ancient Greece, we would banish the losers of the kingdom for all of eternity, but these days, it is considered 'rude' and 'immoral.'"

"Yeah, because banishing someone forever is just rude." Someone from the Hermes cabin snickered. Dionysus glared at them.

Chiron broke the tension. "Now, if everyone is done eating, we'll start the camp fire."

As usual, we sang songs like 'Jingle Laurels' and 'Stairway to Olympus.' We closed with 'Highway to Hades'. I was feeling pretty good because Minerva was oddly absent. Usually, she would drop stuff on my head when no one was looking.

Sometime during the camp fire Annabeth had taken a seat next to me, grabbing my hand. We stuck around a little after everyone left, holding hands and talking. She was acting pretty normal after the torture incident, but maybe she was just feeling a little PMS-y that time.

"We never got to have that date, huh, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth grinned.

"Yeah, I guess..." I had no idea where this was headed.

"So I figured that we should hang out in your cabin tonight. Watch a couple of movies like we used to. You in?"

I nodded without thinking. "Sure, but if we get discovered by the harpies and a couple of them eat you, you better remember: your blood will probably leave a stain on my floor."

Annabeth socked me in the arm. Maybe it was her sign of affection, bu to me, it just hurt. "Alright, I'll tell Malcolm in advance."

A few minutes later she came back. "Alright, let's go."

We made a little small talk as we walked:

"So what's with the hat?"

"Umm, what do you mean?"

"The hat. On your head. I've never seen it before."

"Oh. Umm... it was a gift."

"From who?"

"My wallet. Oh! I mean... Mila Ollete(pronounciation: My-la Oh-let). This old lady who lives next door to us."

"Doesn't a man live next door?"

"On the other side."

"The other side is vacant."

"...Hey, we're here!"

I breathed in relief as I came into the cabin. Then I frozee. And slammed the door on Annabeth's face. I could hear her quietly pounding on the door, hissing at me. I looked around. If that owl was around, Annabeth would notice.

What I saw hit me in the face like a truck. The owl was sleeping on its perch. Already. So I just went to step five of the Get-Minerva-Out-Of-My-Sight Plan and grabbed the sleeping owl. I opened the bathroom door and put it down. It was somehow still asleep. It might have been dead, now that I think of it.

I shut the bathroom door and opened the cabin door. Annabeth glared at me. "What gives, Percy?"

I forced a smile. "Oh, I had to clean up a little."

She rolled her eyes, coming in. "I'm picking out the movie."

"No chick flicks, please."

"This is your punishment." She waved _Titanic _in my face, popping the CD into the CD player. As it buffered, she got up. "I'm using the bathroom before it starts. Mind making some popcorn?"

"NO! I mean, I really have to go first." I ran into the bathroom and locked it before Annabeth got in. I stuffed Minerva down my shirt. It was somehow still asleep. With its eyes open. I unlocked the door, smiling at Annabeth. At this point she looked perplexed, but then she shrugged and went into the bathroom.

I opened the pantry door and put Minerva behind a few boxes of Coke, grabbing popcorn while I was at it. It was done as soon as Annabeth came back.

We watched the movie quietly. I'm pretty sure I cried more than Annabeth, which was pretty embarassing, but Annabeth just smiled and cuddled closer to me.

Throughout the film I think I heard a few noises from the pantry, but Annabeth didn't seem to hear anything. After the movie was over, I bid her goodbye and kissed her. As the door shut, I ran to the storage closet.

Minerva flew out, wide awake. I was sure she would attack me, but she started glowing instead. The check list floated out of my pocket. Everything was checked.

Minerva grew taller and lost its wings. Then Athena appeared. And I stepped back a few steps. I think I tried to bow, but she pulled me back by the back of my shirt.

"Y-you were Minerva?"

"Of course, idiot boy. If it were anyone else, they would have guessed. Now I know that my dear daughter's boyfriend is challenged in more ways than one."

I stuttered before breathing deeply. "You put me through Hades! Are you happy yet?"

The goddess looked at me with distaste. "In my mind, you deserve a punishment even worse than this list for contaminating Annabeth, but unfortunately, Posiedon protects you."

"So... I'm safe? You won't kill me?"

"I can easily tell Artemis of the animal abuse and have her turn you into a jackelope instead, but you pass. Just barely, but you pass."

I could've cried right then and there. "Thank the gods..."

"Yes, yes, your welcome, sea scum."

Athena disappeared as I collapsed on the floor. Five steps done. Now I had one last thing to take care of:

_Step 6: Put myself in a mental hospital._

* * *

><p>AN

I'm done, and so is this story!

Again, I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes. I seriously miss Microsoft Word. D:

I was kind of lazy, but I still hope you liked it. Did it make you smile? No? Well, it's okay. I can finally put this thing away. :D


	7. Bye-bye!

Alright, so I thought people would get the message after I dropped off the face of the Earth, but guess not.

I'm done with this place. The experience was great, but I've switched writing websites. Can I just say that my writing has improved since I started on this website? If you're curious, I'm Vivinin on Wattpad. It's a lot more colorful and user-friendly. XD

So thanks for all the support! I appreciate you sticking with my terrible writing and I hope you guys all have a wonderful life and/or happily ever after. :D

Bye-bye!


End file.
